Sasuke's Pet
by Victoria'sConquest
Summary: Strange things can happen when your wealthy father brings home a human/animal hybrid as an exotic life mate. -Yaoi- Main pairing [SasuNaru] one sided Fugaku/Naruto, one sided Itachi/ Naruto


_**Itach**_ **i** \- 18

 _ **Sasuke**_ -17

 _ **Fugaku**_ -45

 _ **Naruto**_ \- 48hrs but looks 15

 _ **Japanese terms:**_

 _ **San**_ -a formal term used after a name

 _ **Kun**_ \- term of endearment used for boys

 _ **Chan**_ \- term of endearment used for girls and sometimes young boys

 _ **Bishonen-**_ 'Beautiful youth boy'

 _ **Kitsune**_ \- Red fox

 _ **Hentai**_ \- pervert

* * *

"Nice to see you again Fugaku-san,"

Mistress Ōtsutsuki Kaguya voice matched her figure soft and dainty, even though that was not the right reason why she came as a complete mind fuck to siblings Itachi and Sasuke.

It was the fairly large set of rabbit ears that was sprouting from the attractive platinum-haired woman's head, which looked more like ivory demon horns than innocent bunny ears.

The woman, Kaguya appeared to be on familiar terms with Sasuke and Itachi's father.

That morning Sasuke was in for a surprise when his father, the man who never broke routine had shown up to his and Itachi's school unannounced to pick up the both of them. He insisted they come along to the mysterious building, on the outskirts of town that their father would visit over the past week.

"Are these your boys'?" Keenly, she surveyed the two dark-haired youths slowly.

Kaguya being the only person to make both teens feel restless underneath her piercing crystal colored gaze.

"Oh my,aren't they both so very handsome. I bet the both of you are most popular with all the young ladies." The fragile looking woman had then beckoned the threesome with a long manicured finger.

"Right this way, gentlemen." They followed her long lean legs, which started moving down the stretch of hallway. She reminded the men of a deer with each graceful step. The only sound audible coming from her pearly white platform heels clicking against the well polish floors.

"This particular hybrid that I'm about to show you is quite popular with our clients, because of his European features, flaxen-colored hair, bright cobalt eyes, and his young appearance has now made him doubled in price," She told the men over her shoulder while they kept up pace with her long strides.

Had the brothers exchanged glances as they both thought the same thing 'He'?

"I must say that I was against making a male hybrid let alone a young looking one. My hybrids were females' and was created to resemble their mid to early twenties that was until he came along. There are only twelve in existence. There will be no more made under a strict contract between the company and my scientist."

Kaguya ascended from the company as the very first experiment to succeed. Her scientist Dr. Zatsu Black greatest impact on the company was creating her. Since then, he had perfected the experiment making the hybrids less feral and more obedient. She, on the other hand, was the exception.

Kaguya had led the men into a bare sterile room, in the center. There was a hospital cot with different types of machines next to it. There was a heart rate and also a pulse monitor, along with an IV solution being distributed to the twelfth hybrid.

Uchiha Sasuke had always been a young inquisitive mind. Sasuke was the second son born to the Uchiha clan, and as the youngest, he picked logic over anything else. He was diverse from his family, while they spent their time enjoying life.

He spent his time pursuing his own goals and a name for himself one that particularly was not cast from his father's overbearing shadow.

So, when seventeen-year-old Sasuke had followed his father and older brother into the medium size room, the whole ordeal taking place similar to the way a camera would pan in on a hallway scene in a movie; Slowly his obsidian color pools began to widen, as his heart began to pump faster against his rib cage.

He never saw anything like it.

Kaguya had ushered them closer to the hybrid bedside, all four of them hovering over the sleeping teen. Somewhere between all this happening he lost all function of his own body.

The ebony-haired bishonen could not breathe seeing the twelfth hybrid had made it difficult to do so.

"What is this one crossbred with?" Fugaku's stern voice had pierced right through the silent room.

"Kitsune." Kaguya facial features had softened once her gaze fell on the child.

The wealthy entrepreneur eyed the huge pointed apricot colored canine ears sprouting from a golden mop of hair, and three imprinted thin whisker marks on both cheeks.

It reminded the man of sleeping beauty. There he lay the same way. His long lashes resting on his whiskered cheeks as if he was in waiting.

Fugaku's fist began to clench, until his knuckles were white and thick beads of sweat began to stream down his face.

"How much?" Fugaku had said this while never breaking his gaze from the sleeping blonde.

"9 hundred million yen for three years."

"Why only three years? I thought this was for a lifetime."

Kaguya smiled, "Let say it's a trail period. If you do not like him, then he will be returned to us and you won't be charged the full price, which is much more. If you are not sure give yourself a night to sleep on it Uchiha-san. However, I can not guarantee he will still be here. My next appointment is in a couple of hours." She had lifted her arm giving her silver and white gold wrist watch the once over.

Money never was an issue. Fugaku did not need to think about it his mind was already made up.

"I'll take him."

Kaguya had bowed her head. "You gentlemen can wait here, while I grab the contract and disclosure forms." The three men had watched her retreating back.

She had shut the door behind her. Now leaving the men there unsupervised with her company's most expensive product. It all felt quite weird like it was staged somehow.

"9 hundred million yen! Father, you cannot be serious?" Itachi had waited patiently to get his father alone and discuss just how absurd the whole ordeal sounded.

"I am absolutely serious boy money has never been an issue, so why do you even care?"

"Because you've been acting impulsively ever since mom died. I'm just worried about you."

Fugaku had clicked his tongue in protest. He waved off his eldest son's concerns, which fueled Itachi even more in his persistence.

While the father and son argued in the background subconsciously, Sasuke had stretched a shaky hand towards the sleeping crossbreed, something had compelled him to do the unexpected had happened the hybrids azure blue pools suddenly snapped open. Abruptly, his pupils began to reduce to the size of pinpricks before quickly dilating so large that his eyes look black.

The blonde swiftly clasped onto his wrist in a vice-like grip. He had pulled the raven-haired genius closure. It was like time was at a standstill. Even the bickering between his father and older brother faded out of existence. The hybrid's peach colored lips had parted as a hint of pearly white teeth peeked from underneath.

All Sasuke remembered was the logical side of his mind repeating one word _no_ like a silent mantra, as the hybrid tugged at his arm. The blonde had lifted himself up on his elbows. They were face to face all the while Fugaku and Itachi stayed engrossed in their argument.

It was already too late for Sasuke to react. He was caught just like a fly snagged in the perplexed design of a silken spider web. The blonde's face was on a crash course towards his own just like a meteor. Their mouths had collided in such a way that Sasuke could not tell where his own ended and the hybrid began.

The hybrid's lips were soft, sweet, and moist as their mouths' kneaded against one another.

Sasuke was held captive by his own body. He could not fight back, which did not scare him it was the fact that somewhere deep down he did not want to.

It was a subconscious itch that he never knew he had to scratch, before he could react the blonde had grabbed a hold of his school uniform collar, hauling him closer almost to the point where Sasuke was damn near resting inside the hospital cot with the youth

Somewhere between each slow tender kiss the blonde's IV's was torn from his left arm. He could hear the blonde's heart monitor picking up speed to the point where he believed that it would explode.

 _ **"Oh my, well this is a first,"**_ that had been Kaguya's amused tone she was standing underneath the threshold disclosure forms and contract pressed firmly against her bosom.

"You just couldn't keep your pubescent little hands off my hybrid you damn hentai!"

The only thing going through Sasuke's head was the amount of tongue the blonde was using! The hybrid had eagerly lapped at Sasuke's tongue, yet somewhere between his mind being preoccupied and the heated kiss Sasuke had promptly placed a hand on the youth's shoulder pushing the blonde back down on the cot tearing the kiss between them, however, the blonde was back up and at it again.

The raven-haired bishonen looked for help from his father or brother hell, even the creepy rabbit princess. Nobody appeared to be making a move to get involved.

Finally, Kaguya's had crossed the short distance from the threshold to the cot, prying both boys apart her own personal strength coming as a surprise to Sasuke altogether. She had then pinned the blonde down on the mattress as both hybrids gazed at one another the rabbit and the fox it was like a mute understanding being exchanged between the pair. Kaguya had done a quick nod satisfied once her hybrid calmed down.

"Can you explain to me what just happened Kaguya?" By now, Fugaku was irate.

"How about you gentlemen come with me," her voice was calm and as she spoke three men clad in blue scrubs came in they promptly rushed to the flaxen-haired hybrid blocking the family's view. They heard the hybrid let out a loud scream.


End file.
